A persistent issue for residential properties is damage or destruction by fires, such as wildfires. Occasionally residents remain in the vicinity of a fire in an attempt to protect their property and put themselves at risk of injury or death when acting to keep a building structure safe from the fire.
Fires often enter a building structure through weak points, such as glass windows and doors. Often, when glass breaks, embers from the fire enter the building structure through the resulting opening and cause the interior of the building structure to burn. Exterior fire resistant shutters typically require expensive specialty materials and manufacturing. Some example materials employed in fire resistant shutters include asphalt or steel shingles, reinforced composite materials, metal sheets, intumescent coatings, and core/shell design shutters. Active fire suppression systems, such as sprinkler systems, are also commercially available. Consequently, there remains a need for fire resistant shutters that may easily be constructed from inexpensive, readily-available materials.